


Lágrimas de estrella

by Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Color Blindness, Cry blood, Daltonism, Español | Spanish, F/F, How to fall in love with an idiot who feels nothing?, It's not Hanahaki but it seems, Misunderstandings, True Love, starry tears, unrequited love sickness
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26162335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes/pseuds/Mag_Max_Kuv_Bigotes
Summary: De las raras enfermedades que existen por tener un amor no correspondido, Sayo y Yukina tuvieron la mala suerte de padecer una. Starry tears las afecto y se llevo de ellas algo más que la capacidad de poder distinguir los colores, sus sentimientos también fueron arrebatados de ellas y ahora deben vivir su vida lidiando con ello. Las cosas cambian cuando se unen para formar Roselia y es allí donde comienzan a conocer a nuevas y valiosas personas que les harán ver que el amor aun esta al alcance de ellas.Centrado principalmente en RinSayo, hay menciones a YukiRan y un malentendido YukiRin.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Minato Yukina/Mitake Ran, Minato Yukina/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. ¿Por que son así?

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía esto por allí perdido en el fondo de mis archivos ya que le había pedido a la dueña del fic donde lo leí me permitiera usar la base de su idea, pero no fue hasta recientemente que la obtuve y quiero continuar con esta historia. Ella dice que es un concepto no es suyo, sólo que es en su historia el único lugar donde lo he leído. Me he topado con más hanahaki, que me enamoré de las Starry tears por ser una variación menos explorada. Ire poco a poco con esta historia, pero espero poder terminarla.  
> Si quieres leer la historia que leí y me hizo desear escribir sobre esto, aquí dejo el enlace https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578798/chapters/56571994  
> La historia se llama It's Written in the Stars y esta escrita por Schnickerdoodler, sólo que no esta terminada y creo que se quedara así.
> 
> El concepto de Sayo y Yukina siendo unas torpes sociales, rudas o incluso groseras con las personas a su alrededor, me hizo pensar que quizás ellas hubieran cruzado por esta enfermedad y ahora tenían que ir por la vida cargando con eso. Sólo que de alguna manera, están sanando su corazón y están reaprendiendo a amar.
> 
> Necesito más RinSayo en mi vida, pero parece que Dios no escucha. De pronto se ha quedado quieta la campana que anuncia la publicación de un nuevo RinSayo que tengo que leer fics japos y no sé japones... es una tragedia, aunque el traductor hace un trabajo medianamente decente y he encontrado historias bastante entrañables.

El día que hice mi audición para pertenecer, gracias a la invitación de Ako, a Roselia, conocí a nuevas y sorprendentes personas. Aunque, como en el caso de Sayo Hikawa, a ella ya la conocía por estar en la misma escuela que yo, Hanasakigawa, aunque nunca me había atrevido a hablarle antes; Yukina Minato y Lisa Imai eran compañeras de escuela en Haneoka, aunque en diferente grado, de Ako-chan que también estudiaba ahí. Ako es mi mejor amiga y compañera de juegos en NFO. 

Son personas increíbles y hermosas que me permitieron estar junto a ellas para formar Roselia. Sin embargo, en un inicio tuvimos muchos problemas para acoplarnos de forma adecuada. Cada una de nosotras tiene una manera de ser diferente y esos caracteres tan disonantes nos trajeron problemas graves con los que todavía seguimos lidiando, aunque cada día que pasa se siente más y más como una familia.

De Sayo, puedo decir que sabía de su particular manera de ser, fría, severa y muy estricta, por algo era un miembro activo del club disciplinario de Hanasakigawa. Pocos comprendían su carácter y su forma de pensar. Yo, particularmente la admiraba porque a pesar de las críticas, nada parecía afectar su temple y su imagen y continuaba trabajando arduamente en las cosas que hacía. Pero no fue hasta estar en Roselia que pude comprobar de primera mano su personalidad tan particular, sobre todo porque Yukina y ella compartían muchos rasgos similares. 

Lisa es la mejor amiga de Yukina, aun cuando Yukina parece tratarla algo distante. No entendía del todo la razón por la cual Lisa estaba cuidando siempre de Yukina a pesar de que ésta la apartaba constantemente de su lado y la trataba de una manera algo cruel. 

Eran los primeros días de Roselia y aún nos encontrábamos adaptándonos entre nosotras y ni Ako ni yo comprendíamos el trasfondo de la relación de nuestras otras 3 compañeras. 

No fue hasta que, después de nuestra primera presentación, un cazatalentos de la música invitó a Yukina a formar parte de su firma sin el resto de Roselia. Sayo y Yukina tuvieron una discusión fuerte donde ni siquiera Lisa pudo mediar para calmar las cosas y en donde incluso Ako terminó siendo parte del problema al pelear con Sayo. No fue sino algunos días después que Lisa finalmente pudo hacer que todas volviéramos a hablar y resolvieramos las diferencias entre nosotras. 

Nos reunimos en casa de Lisa una tarde para poder determinar el rumbo de Roselia y conocer, algo que hasta ese momento, yo no sabía que existía, o al menos, nunca había estado en plena conciencia de que fuera real completamente. 

—Lágrimas de estrella. 

Había dicho Lisa y, Ako y yo nos miramos sin saber qué decir. Hasta ese momento siempre creí que aquello era un mito, un cuento inventado para asustar a las chicas para que nunca se enamoraran. Pensaba que no era real y por lo tanto, nunca le había tomado atención o le había dado importancia y jamás me interesé en conocer los detalles sobre ello. Ako, en cambio, estaba con la boca abierta.

—¿Eso quiere decir que…? —Ako se rasco la cabeza tratando de entender—. ¿Yukina-san y Sayo-san tienen eso? ¿Ellas se van a morir? 

En ese punto Ako estaba a punto de romper a llorar conmocionada por la noticia. Yo no entendía qué estaba pasando o cómo las afectaba realmente. El amor es lo último que podrías pensar que podía afectar a Sayo o a Yukina.

—Nadie va a morir Udagawa-san —fue Sayo quien explicó y eso me relajó un poco, pensar en la muerte era algo horrible—. Simplemente creemos que es mejor ser sinceras para no volver a caer en los mismos problemas que nos han hecho reñir estos días. 

—Así es —secundo Yukina—, la razón de la pelea anterior fue la mala comunicación y los secretos que cada una guarda. Lisa nos ha hecho ver que es mejor hablar las cosas y aclarar los malos entendidos. No voy a dejar Roselia, porque aquí he encontrado algo bueno que quiero conservar conmigo. Ya he perdido cosas importantes antes y no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error nuevamente. 

—¿Entonces? —Ako las miró confundida. 

—Yo… no sé qué es eso… —dije temerosa apenas con un poco de voz—. Lágrimas de estrellas… 

Las cuatro se giraron a verme con los ojos muy abiertos, lo cual me intimidó, creí que hubiera sido mejor simplemente buscar en internet y descubrir que era a ser sometida al juicio de las demás, pero Lisa nuevamente retomó la palabra para mi alivio. 

—Ako, ¿tú conoces esta enfermedad? 

—No muy bien, sé que puedes morir quedando ciego en el proceso si la persona que amas no te corresponde, además de que es muy dolorosa, o eso escuche que mi hermana dijo, ella conoció a alguien que sufrió esa enfermedad. 

—¿Morir? —temblé ante la idea.

—Algo hay de eso —Lisa suspiró—, pero no todo es tan malo... Eh… —volteó a ver a las otras dos chicas buscando apoyo—. Alguna de ustedes quiere explicarles, por favor. 

Sayo y Yukina se vieron y finalmente Yukina fue quien tomó la palabra, Sayo se veía inquieta. Se notaba que estaba incomoda con el tema.

—Cómo bien saben, Sayo-san y yo decidimos formar Roselia ya que ambas compartimos las ideas sobre los cuales está cimentada esta banda, sin embargo lo que no les hemos dicho, es como nos conocimos a pesar de ir en diferentes escuelas y cómo es que compartimos dichas ideas. 

Yukina inhaló aire nuevamente antes de continuar. 

—Conocí a Sayo en una sesión de recuperación del hospital. 

—¿Hospital? —dije nerviosa, esa palabra me ponía ansiosa. 

Ahora fue Sayo quien habló. 

—Si, ambas estábamos ahí recuperándonos después de una cirugía de emergencia y requeriamos de una terapia para adaptarnos a nuestra nueva realidad —un fuerte suspiro interrumpió sus palabras, podía ver claramente lo mucho que le estaba costando continuar—. Dado que en ese momento sólo estábamos las dos, comenzamos a hablar un poco más.

—Aunque realmente no fue mucho —aclaró Yukina.

—No, no fue mucho, apenas mantuvimos el contacto dentro del hospital y nos olvidamos la una de la otra al salir de él. Nuestra relación no fue cercana, y me sorprendió volver a reencontrar a Minato-san años después luego de una presentación en el livehouse. Lo cual ustedes ya saben. 

—Así es, en nuestra posición es difícil conocer personas que puedan entender nuestras formas de ser y aceptarnos como somos, por eso mismo apreciamos esta banda, yo aprecio esta banda y es por lo que finalmente decidí que esto era lo que quería, aunque no por ello renuncio al Future World Fest. Sólo quiero alcanzar esa meta junto a ustedes. 

—Pero… aún no entiendo del todo… —seguía confundida, no sabía qué relación tenía eso con la enfermedad. 

—Lágrimas de estrellas —retomó Lisa—, es una enfermedad que suelen contraer ciertas personas sensibles a los sentimientos. 

—¡Ja! —Ako se rió—. Lo siento —se disculpó en cuanto Yukina y Sayo la miraron, esta última con ojos asesinos—. Es que sinceramente, ustedes no son las personas más sensibles que haya conocido jamás.

Ambas exhalaron derrotadas. 

—No siempre fuimos así —Yukina dijo en su usual tono plano—. Esto que somos ahora es el resultado de esa enfermedad. 

—Lágrimas de estrellas comienza —Sayo continuó—, como un sentimiento que se anida en lo más profundo de tu corazón, generalmente derivado de un amor. Esto se agrava si el amor resulta no ser correspondido. La enfermedad empieza a manifestarse por etapas. 

—La primera vez que lo note, fue cuando unas campanas sonaron en mis oídos y un ardor comenzó a irritar mis ojos después de estar cerca de Lisa anhelando una cercanía más estrecha con ella. 

—Debo aclarar que en ese tiempo yo no tenía idea de esto —Lisa ahondó en las palabras de Yukina para aclarar las cosas—. Era una chica que no sabía sobre el amor y que sólo miraba a Yukina como mi amiga y nada más, aún hoy la veo como mi amiga más querida. 

—Sin embargo, yo no pude evitar enamorarme de ella —continuó Yukina—. Estábamos entrando en la adolescencia y mi corazón latía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, aunque sabía que Lisa no me correspondía. Así que oculte mis sentimientos y dejé que la enfermedad entrara a mí. Cada vez que escuchaba las campanas y comenzaba a llorar, una fina arena brillante quedaba sobre el rastro de mis lágrimas. Era molesto, aunque aún no dolía demasiado, así que solamente la ignore por un tiempo. 

—Así es como empieza —Sayo dijo, aclarando el punto. 

—Los días pasaron —retomó Yukina—, y se hicieron semanas, y mis lágrimas caían de nuevo cuando oía el sonido de esas campanas y ya no podía detenerme en momentos en que no quería llorar. La arena brillante se fue convirtiendo en granos más grandes, pequeños trozos brillantes que salían de mis ojos y rodeaban por mis mejillas, estrellas brillantes de diversos tamaños. El dolor se había incrementado y después de cada llanto, mis ojos se sentían dolorosos, irritados y mi visión era cada vez más borrosa. 

—Esta es la segunda etapa —específico Sayo. 

—Lo descubrí un día mientras estaba en casa de Yukina para hacer una tarea de la escuela —Lisa evocó el recuerdo con tristeza—. Los cristales eran bastante grandes y entre en pánico cuando vi que salían de sus ojos. 

—Yo no quería que me viera, pero ya era muy tarde para ello, así que decidí confesarme… y fui rechazada. 

—¡Lisa-nee! —Ako exclamó con triste súplica.

—No sabía que estaba pasando, ¿ok? —Lisa se justificó, pero el puchero en Ako no disminuyó—. Aunque quería mucho a Yukina, en ese instante con el miedo, no supe qué hacer. Sólo salí de la habitación y fui por sus padres. 

—Mis padres me llevaron al hospital y fue allí que supe que estaba pasándome y lo avanzada que estaba la enfermedad —Lisa sujetó la mano de Yukina más para consolarse a sí misma que para dar consuelo a Yukina que no parecía inmutarse—. En este punto había perdido parte de mi visión y había desarrollado un tipo de daltonismo. Mis padres estaban asustados y yo también. 

—El padre de Yukina habló conmigo y me explicó la situación. Como dije —volvió a justificarse—, yo aún era muy joven y no sabía qué sentir más allá de sólo un gran afecto por Yukina, la quería mucho solamente que no sabía si de la manera en que ella me quería a mí —Lisa gimoteo controlando su incipiente llanto—. Finalmente su padre fue quien decidió. 

—Me sometieron a cirugía para remover la enfermedad, sin darme más opciones —concluyó Yukina. 

En este punto Ako estaba sollozando y yo también tenía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era una historia muy triste aún cuando Yukina parecía imperturbable contándola.

—Luché, supliqué y me negué, pero la decisión estaba tomada. Tuvieron que sedarme y para cuando desperté, la cirugía ya había sido hecha y… la mitad de mí se había ido con ella. 

—¿Cómo? —pregunté con las manos sobre la boca para tapar mi asombro e indignación, sus padres habían sido muy crueles. 

—Al quitarte la enfermedad —intervino Sayo—, no sólo extirpan a ésta, también remueven todos los sentimientos que hayas podido tener por la persona que amaste hasta ese momento; además de que muy posiblemente, esto depende de qué tan avanzada esté la enfermedad, quedaras con problemas de la vista. Otro efecto colateral, es que al remover los sentimientos de amor, quedas imposibilitado de entenderlo nuevamente. 

—Así es, al final —retomó Yukina—, mi amor por Lisa desapareció y con ello lo hicieron también algunos de los colores, no distingo los tonos rojos; mi espectro de visión se limita en mayor medida a los azul y otros colores en menor intensidad. Así como el hecho de que debo usar lentes de contacto por mi pésima visión, y no olvidar que mis sentimientos se apagaron casi por completo. Es por eso que la gente me suele considerar una persona fría, y yo misma no encuentro cosas, situaciones o personas que puedan interesarme lo suficiente para molestarme en relacionarme con ellas. 

—Aunque eso no quiere decir que no podamos sentir —aclaró Sayo luego de las palabras tan duras de Yukina—, simplemente es más complicado hacerlo. 

Yukina y Sayo se miraron asintiendo y de nuevo pusieron su atención en nosotras. Aquello era realmente devastador. Vivir de esa manera, debe ser terrible. 

—¿Pueden volver a enamorarse? —Ako quiso saber y yo también tenía la duda. 

—En teoría sí —respondió Yukina—, pero es mucho más difícil y complicado, se requiere de mucha paciencia y perseverancia y no suele haber personas que quieran asumir una tarea como esa.

—Pero… Lisa-nee… ¿Tú no quieres a Yukina-san? —Ako imploró y Lisa bajó la vista apenada.

—Insistí por mucho tiempo para acercarme a Yukina de nuevo después de la operación, pero como saben nos distanciamos mucho ya que habíamos dejado de entendernos. Ella no quería saber nada de mí y yo no sabía qué hacer. 

Esa parte la sabíamos de cierto modo, Lisa intentaba ser una buena amiga para Yukina, pero muchos veían infructuosos sus esfuerzos ya que Yukina no la trataba del todo bien. Aunque finalmente era cuestión de perspectivas, viendo ahora la situación. 

—Me cuesta trabajo entablar relaciones con las personas, pero es debido a la enfermedad, en cierto modo agradezco que Lisa comprendiera esa nueva situación y tuviera y tenga todavía paciencia conmigo. 

—Bueno, ¿pero se gustan? —Ako volvió a preguntar insistiendo. 

—No —Yukina respondió aunque meditó un poco su respuesta—, al menos no como antes, no de manera romántica. Realmente no sé si pueda amar de nuevo de esa forma. Aprecio a Lisa como mi amiga y ahora las aprecio a ustedes, pero es distinto. Es complicado… 

—Amo a Yukina como mi amiga —dijo Lisa finalmente—. Pero ciertamente sería complicado algo más allá. 

—No… Lisa-nee, Yukina-san… —un nuevo sollozo salió de Ako.

—Lo siento… —se disculpó Lisa.

—No tienes porque disculparte, no fue culpa de nadie —Yukina ofreció como único consuelo y me sentí mal por las dos.

Ahora, yo sólo tenía una duda, ¿qué era lo que había pasado con Sayo? La miré y eso pareció significar algo, quizás mi cara hizo la pregunta antes de que pudiera decirla o expresarla de manera verbal. 

—En mi caso —exhaló al ver que era su turno—, es más intrincado. No recuerdo todo, pero sé que mis padres decidieron la operación sin mi consentimiento, no tuve opciones al igual que Yukina. Aunque les agradezco ahora a mis padres el que lo hayan hecho. No entraré en detalles, puesto que ya conocen mi mala relación con Hina y sí, mi enfermedad tiene que ver con ella. 

—¡Sabía que había algo extraño entre ustedes! —gritó Ako y tuve que calmarla, no estábamos para exaltamientos. 

—Es vergonzoso, aunque es verdad. Tenía un amor poco sano por mi hermana, desarrolle la enfermedad, pero no fue notoria hasta un poco más tarde que la de Yukina —Sayo se tomó del brazo agarrando su codo y con la cara ligeramente roja—. En casos más severos de Lágrimas de estrella, las campanas se vuelven insoportables y se forman los cristales de estrellas brillantes más grandes, siendo tan dolorosos que hacen sangrar los conductos lagrimales cuando van en su recorrido hacia afuera y estos cambian a un color rojo. Tus lágrimas se vuelven sangre mezclada con esas estrellas rojas por las heridas que dejan y su daño se hace casi irreparable. 

—¡Eso es horrible Sayo-san! —exclamé consternada. 

—En ese estadio es muy complicado el tratamiento, el único camino es una cirugía de emergencia. Estuve a punto de morir —dijo cansada—. Perdí toda visión de color, únicamente veo en escala de grises... mi vida se volvió un blanco y negro; de igual modo que Minato-san, debo usar lentes de contacto, aunque primeramente tuve que pasar por varias cirugías para recuperar cierta nitidez, aun se me dificulta ver en ciertos casos. En cuanto a mis sentimientos, estos fueron arrancados fuera de mí junto con la enfermedad. Aunque no justifico mi falta de tacto y lo que algunos llaman agresividad o severidad. A diferencia de Minato-san, el sentimiento de amor se atenuó, pero el de la ira se exacerbó. El enojo por cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con mi hermana me saca de mis cabales, aunque justo por ello trato de censurarme la mayor parte del tiempo. 

—¡Aunque no haces tan buen trabajo, Sayo-san! —Ako habló impertinente y Sayo le dirigió una mirada molesta—. A veces eres demasiado abrasiva.

—Lo sé —giró los ojos. 

—Yo no diría eso… —intervine corrigiendo a Ako-chan, era un juicio demasiado severo—. Sayo-san es una persona franca y sincera, directa, más bien… 

—Concuerdo con Rinko-san —dijo Yukina. 

—Lamentó los argumentos que hemos tenido antes Udagawa-san, debo admitir que deje que mi enojo por Hina se proyectará en ti con malos resultados. 

—Si, bueno… ya está resuelto eso Sayo-san, sólo no volvamos a pelear por ello otra vez. 

—En la medida de lo posible Udagawa-san. 

Dicho eso, se cerró el tema. 

Ese día volví a casa con muchas preguntas en mi cabeza. No podía imaginar lo que sería el mundo si no pudiera ver los colores, si no pudiera disfrutar de un amanecer o un atardecer con todos esos tonos. ¿Cómo sería ver el todo sólo en grises? ¿Cómo sería no poder sentir el amor? No es que yo conociera el sentimiento del todo, pero podía entenderlo. Al menos eso creo. 

~

—¿Crees que este diseño sea del gusto de Yukina-san? —pregunté a Ako que estaba escogiendo telas en un muestrario, ambas estábamos en mi casa ese día para decidir los vestuarios para Roselia.

—Se ve genial, el estilo sin mangas es lo que más le agrada a Yukina, ella aprecia tener movilidad en los brazos —Ako dijo mientras imitaba los movimientos de nuestra vocalista y me reí un poco de sus gestos exagerados—. Ya sabes, esas cosas.

—¿Y qué opinas de esto? —pase la hoja y le mostré el de Sayo.

—Me gusta este, el detalle del lazo y la forma de la falda —miró con más detenimiento—. ¡Oh, ya veo! Las tres al frente tienen faldas con corte en diagonal —siguió pasando las hojas viendo el resto de los bocetos—. Tengo una minifalda, ¡genial! 

—Me alegra que te gusten —sonreí contenta con mi trabajo—. Aunque, ¿qué piensas de la paleta de colores? 

Le mostré los trozos de tela que había seleccionado y los colores distintivos para cada una. Estaba nerviosa de ver su reacción, había pensado mucho en esto y me producía ansiedad el que pudiera no ser adecuado o quizás malinterpretado. 

—¡Ésto es genial Rinrin! —Ako dijo entusiasmada—. Estás desarrollando muy bien el tema de Roselia, las rosas azules y negras. ¿Es por lo que dijo Yukina-san? ¿Qué ella no puede ver los tonos rojos, sino los azules? 

—Si… estuve leyendo un poco sobre ello… creí que debía incluirlas en nuestros atuendos. 

—Escogiste el color violeta para Yukina-san, el mío es el rosa, rojo para Lisa, turquesa para Sayo y el tuyo blanco —Ako se detuvo un momento, esta es la parte que más temía—. Rinrin, ¿te gusta Yukina? 

Ako me miró confundida y sorprendida, cosa que también me sorprendió. No entendí porque estaba diciendo eso. 

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —rápidamente tuve que aclarar—. No me gusta Yukina-san… es muy linda si… pero no me gusta. ¿De dónde… sacas eso? 

—Bueno, le has dado tu color, ¡el violeta! Como tus ojos —fue entonces que me di cuenta. 

—No, el suyo es un color lila, es un tono más bajo —le mostré la diferencia en los colores—. Ves, no tienen relación. 

—Hummm, no sé —Ako siguió desconfiando—. Además escogiste el color blanco, ¡eso ni siquiera cuenta como un color Rinrin! 

Quise replicar, pero decir algo iba a delatar la verdadera razón de porqué escogí el blanco. Había tratado de ser discreta, era obvio que el color turquesa era el adecuado para Sayo, puesto que su cabello y sus ojos eran de un tono verde turquesa, y parecía tener tendencia inconsciente sobre él; la verdad era que poner otro color en su lugar habría resultado mal. Así que por esa razón adapte mi color. Ya que Sayo solamente podía distinguir colores en la gama de los grises, había dos cosas que podían destacar para ella, los blancos o los negros. Me decante por el blanco. 

—Me agrado… el blanco es pureza… 

Ako se encogió de hombros aún no parecía muy convencida, pero no seguimos en esa línea, en su lugar comenzamos a escoger las texturas de las telas. Al menos mi temor inicial había sido resuelto. Nadie sospecharía del porqué de esos colores. 

~

—¡Los trajes son hermosos! —Lisa modelo su atuendo con el tocado en el cabello de dos rosas, una azul y la otra negra.

—¡Son increíbles y geniales! —Ako la secundo mostrando lo bien que le quedaba el suyo—. Rinrin pensó mucho en ellos para que fueran cómodos para todas. En especial el de Yukina-san. 

Algo en el tono de esto último no me agradó del todo, pero no podía quejarme, estaba siendo alabada por mi trabajo y era suficiente para mí. 

—Es un trabajo admirable Shirokane-san —dijo Sayo tratando de descifrar algo en el listón al frente en su pecho. 

Yukina parecía estar haciendo lo mismo y Sayo después de rendirse con su listón, volteó a ver a Yukina y luego a mí, para regresar su vista a ella. 

—¿Sucede algo Sayo? —Lisa se acercó a ella con curiosidad. 

—Eh… nada en particular, sólo supongo que este color es igual al de mi cabello —dijo mientras comparaba un mechón de pelo con un extremo del listón. 

—Si, un bonito color turquesa —Lisa la ayudó a acomodarse el cabello nuevamente y a dejar el listón en paz. 

—El mio se ve algo extraño —Yukina mostró su listón—. Un azul algo apagado, ¿qué color es este? 

—Un violeta como el color de los ojos de Rinrin —Ako fue la que habló y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas. 

—Es lila… —dije apenas con algo de voz. 

—¡Oh! —fue lo único que pronunció Yukina, parecía estar algo desconcertada. 

—Fufufu, ya veo —Lisa me miró con esa cara felina que suele poner cuando está tramando algo—. El mio es rojo, ¿lo ves Yukina? —la chica dijo que no moviendo la cabeza—. Creo que hay un sesgo de favoritismo en este asunto… 

—Sea como sea —Sayo interrumpió a Lisa que estaba por decir alguna otra cosa para avergonzarme más—, es un excelente trabajo. Todos los trajes van con la estética de la banda. 

—Si, concuerdo con Sayo —Yukina habló—, aunque tendré que acostumbrarme a esta elección de colores, me parecen acertados. 

Después de eso Sayo se acercó a mí, parecía querer preguntar algo aunque no se atrevía. Ella estaba mirando el listón en mi pecho y supuse que le habría llamado la atención, justo como esperaba. Eso me puso feliz. 

—Shirokane-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —asentí para que continuara—. ¿Ese es un color claro? No sé qué tipo de color es. 

—Es blanco, Hikawa-san. 

—¡Oh! Eso explica todo, es que los colores muy claros suelen verse apenas con un ligero grisáceo y este ciertamente no sabía dónde ubicarlo ya que no podía ver ningún gris. 

Me miró a los ojos y luego volvió a ver el listón de Yukina, parecía estar algo desconcertada todavía, pero no mencionó nada más. Yo quería preguntar, pero Ako llegó en ese momento para enseñarle su color a Sayo y la conversación se desvió a otra cosa poco después. 


	2. Un jardín de rosas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer acercamiento de Rinko y Sayo fuera de Roselia y la formación de un pequeño grupo de almuerzo que traera nuevas cosas que van a contribuir al crecimiento de Rinko y Sayo en sus respectivos problemas. Aunque la interacción inicial es buena entre Rinko y Sayo, al unirse Eve y Kanon los días comienzan a animarse, hasta que aparece cierta rubia actriz con la que Sayo siente cierta aspereza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al principio iba a ir directo con Yukina y su encuentro con Ran, pero después de leer un fanfic donde hay una bonita relación entre Rinko y Sayo, me regrese y comencé de nuevo el capitulo para mostrar un poco más de como es que Rinko y Sayo van a empezar a relacionarse más. Quería mostrar como Sayo va a hacer ciertas cosas que de manera inconsciente la están llevando a acercarse a Rinko y como estos gestos van a enamorarla aunque Sayo no se de por enterada. Además agregue a una Chisato que me servirá más adelante para poner orden en el desastre que van a hacer tanto Sayo como Yukina.

Puedo decir que soy una persona práctica que prefiere ahorrarse ciertas cosas por considerarlas inútiles, entre ellas el malgastar el tiempo conviviendo con otras personas que no puedan aportar nada que considere necesario. Era por eso mismo que, la mayor parte del tiempo, no hablaba con nadie si no era requerido, además de que solían considerarme intimidante y áspera y eso cerraba aún más las oportunidades de interacción. No es que me quejara, de hecho facilitaba las cosas. Esta había sido la principal razón por la cual, nunca me había acercado a Shirokane Rinko durante las clases a pesar de estar en el mismo salón. 

Había escuchado hablar de ella, en medio de pequeños cotilleos de personas que conversaban ignorando mi presencia, y siempre la describían como una persona silenciosa y tranquila, bastante retraída y de un carácter sensible que huía si alguien intentaba hablar con ella por más tiempo del normal. No entendía a qué se referían con normal, pero ciertamente podía saber que la chica no soportaba conversaciones de más de tres oraciones.

Sin embargo, después de que se uniera a Roselia y se volviera un miembro valioso de la banda, comencé a ver con nuevos ojos a esta persona. Su interpretación del piano con la partitura de Roselia, fue un evento sorprendentemente estimulante. Aún así, durante algún tiempo nuestras interacciones se limitaron a la práctica grupal e incluso ahí eran escasas, pero eso no impidió que comenzara a notarla cada vez más en las clases de la escuela. Sin embargo, dado que, como dije antes, no era una persona de conversar si no era necesario, no cruzamos palabras en el aula, sólo miradas ocasionales. 

Lo poco que sabía de Shirokane, era por esos chismes de pasillo, fue ahí donde supe de su talento para el piano, de las veces que participo en concursos, hasta que por alguna razón los había abandonado; que no hablaba con nadie y que, en ocasiones, faltaba a la escuela por períodos largos de tiempo. De esto último no me había percatado porque había sido durante el primer año, ahora que estábamos en segundo año y ella era un miembro de Roselia, no parecía que hubiera vuelto a hacer eso de nuevo. 

Fue poco después de nuestra primera presentación como banda de forma oficial que algunas chicas del salón de clases se habían comenzado a acercar más a hablar con Shirokane, pero ella siempre parecía sufrir por esto. Dado que no era mi negocio, simplemente lo ignore en un inicio. Sin embargo se volvió un poco molesto el ver como Shirokane no estaba cómoda con los acercamientos de nuestras compañeras de salón. 

—¿En verdad estás tocando el piano con Roselia? 

—¿Cómo es estar con Yukina-san? ¿Es difícil tratarla como dicen? 

—Yukina-san es muy exigente, ¿crees que estás al nivel que siempre pide? 

Ese era el tipo de preguntas con las que Shirokane estaba lidiando en este momento y no parecía poder responder a ninguna de ellas. Lucía completamente abrumada. 

—¡Eh…! Yo…

—Te ves mal, ¿crees que vas a poder con la responsabilidad? 

—Yo… yo… no… sé… 

—Shirokane-san pasó la audición que Minato-san le aplicó y no ha mostrado nada menos que lo necesario para mantener su lugar dentro de Roselia —intervine sin saber exactamente porque, aunque creo que era más que nada por el orgullo de la banda—. Ella está trabajando duro y es una pianista muy capaz, así que no es apropiado que pongan en duda su compromiso y su capacidad. 

—Lo sentimos Hikawa-san —lancé mi mirada más feroz y con suma rapidez el grupo de chicas se esfumó dejando solamente a Shirokane y a mí.

—Mu… muchas gracias… Hikawa-san…

—No tienes que agradecer, simplemente honra el ser parte de Roselia —la reprendí—. Eres una persona talentosa y dedicada, así que no dudes de tu capacidad dentro de la banda.

—No lo haré… Hikawa-san…

—Bien —asentí y volví a mi lugar para continuar con mis cosas.

Shirokane se quedó atrás y al menos por ese día no volvimos a hablar.

No fue hasta un par de días después que a la hora del almuerzo me percaté de que al salir temprano de casa por evitar a mi molesta hermana, había dejado mi comida en casa. Dado que no suelo traer dinero de más, no tenía suficiente para ir a la cafetería escolar y comprar algo. Tendría que esperar a volver a casa y para ello faltaba demasiado tiempo.

—Hikawa-san…

Escuché la voz a un costado de mí reconociendo que provenía de Shirokane. La chica tenía un bento en las manos que estaba ofreciendo en mi dirección. 

—Yo… yo… veo que… no has traído comida… y… puedes tomar esta… 

La miré por algunos segundos, parecía estar apenada porque sus ojos se mantenían firmemente en el suelo o en cualquier otro lugar menos en mí. 

—Gracias Shirokane-san —iba a rechazarla, pero mi estómago protestó antes de que pudiera hacerlo—, pero no quisiera quitarte tu almuerzo por mi descuido.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso… —me mostró otra caja con comida—. Yo tengo uno extra…

—Ya veo —ante eso no tuve más remedio que aceptar—. Lamento que este penoso incidente tenga que hacer que tome algo de ti, prometo retribuirlo apropiadamente la siguiente vez —tomé la caja del almuerzo y la coloque sobre la mesa.

—Muy bien… —la vi todavía de pie frente a mi mesa, como esperando algo, hasta que caí en cuenta de porque no se iba.

—Podemos juntar las mesas y comer aquí —vi como su rostro parecía iluminarse— o ir a otro lugar más tranquilo —dije esto al ver las miradas curiosas del resto de nuestras compañeras de clase.

—Si… podemos ir… 

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé fuera del salón con Shirokane detrás de mí. Por alguna razón me vi andando por los pasillos hacia la escalera y buscando en la bolsa del uniforme saque la llave que abría la puerta de la azotea de ese edificio. 

A esa hora de la mañana, aunque el sol estaba en lo máximo, había un área con sombra gracias a un pequeño cobertizo que protegía una sección. Había sido colocada cuando se planeó realizar un proyecto de ampliación para el club de jardinería que deseaba tener un invernadero, sin embargo el club no logró conseguir su objetivo puesto que se quedaron sin miembros nuevos y las chicas activas se graduaron de la escuela. 

Cuando ingresé a Hanasakigawa y me uní al comité de disciplina, una de las primeras tareas que me fue asignada resultó ser la limpieza del lugar, solamente que al llegar y ver las plantas todavía aferrándose a la vida después del abandono durante el verano, hice mi tarea el encargarme de mantenerlas. Fue como después de semanas de trabajo, los primeros botones de flores comenzaron a surgir y, al poco tiempo, floreciendo en diversas formas y tipos. En cierto modo fue agradable y gratificante, además de que pasar tiempo aquí en los descansos era relajante a pesar de que no podía apreciar los colores que sin duda tenían esas flores.

—Hikawa-san, esto es hermoso… 

Rinko mantenía los ojos sorprendidos al ver el lugar y avanzó con cautela hasta el cobertizo entrando en él. La seguí de cerca y la guié para llegar a la mesa que había en el centro con algunos bancos a su alrededor.

—¿Cómo es que…?

Le explique sobre el proyecto inconcluso y como me había encargado de mantenerlo lo mejor que podía mientras hacía algunos movimientos en el lugar para ventilar el calor del medio día.

—No tengo un presupuesto escolar como tal, pero he conseguido algunas cosas que el club de jardinería dejó atrás y las aportaciones del mismo comité de disciplina, el anterior consejero del club y recientemente el apoyo del club de ceremonia del té. 

—Creo que… has hecho un trabajo increíble aquí, Hikawa-san… las rosas son tan hermosas, brillantes y coloridas… 

Un suspiro salió de mí sin que pudiera detenerlo.

—Sería tan gratificante si pudiera apreciarlas apropiadamente, pero he aprendido a distinguirlas por su olor y la forma de sus pétalos, aunque no conozco del todo sus nombres, sé que en su mayoría son rosas silvestres y algunas son híbridas del té, además de unas pocas plantas aromáticas.

Me quedé en silencio por algunos segundos luego de mi pequeño discurso, sintiendo que había hablado de más. Miré a Shirokane y ella parecía estar algo extraña.

—Lamento si mi platica resulta un tanto abrumadora, Shirokane-san.

—No… no, de ninguna manera, Hikawa-san... es lindo ver esta faceta nueva…

—Este… será mejor comer antes de que se termine el tiempo del almuerzo —dije para desviar la atención a lo que originalmente debíamos hacer.

—Si…

La invité a tomar asiento en uno de los bancos y yo lo hice a su lado. El resto del tiempo allí fue tomado en silencio con algunas miradas furtivas de Shirokane sobre mí. A pesar de ello, el sabor de la comida era bastante rico y la compañía no fue desagradable.

—Espero que te haya gustado… —habló Shirokane que de nuevo parecía estar avergonzada. 

—Si, la sazón fue muy buena —terminé el último bocado y coloque los palillos sobre la caja. 

—Me alegro… —sonrió de una forma bastante deslumbrante con sus dientes tan blancos que fue lo único que pude ver—. Yo puedo traer uno… para ti… si quisieras… 

Iba a responder que no era necesario, sólo que la puerta de acceso se abrió de pronto. 

—¡Hikawa-senpai! —una chica de primer año de blanco cabello apareció asomándose en el cobertizo y mirándonos con sorpresa—. ¡No sabía que estaría aquí! —recordé que ese día era cuando una de las chicas del club de ceremonias del té hacía su recorrido en el invernadero—. ¡Y con compañía!

—Wakamiya-san, buenas tardes —salude inicialmente y la chica hizo una reverencia disculpándose de saltarse el saludo—, sólo quise mostrarle a Shirokane-san el lugar, pero nos retiraremos pronto. 

—No tienen porque hacerlo, yo únicamente vine a correr las cortinas y… —miró hacia dónde ya había hecho esa tarea—. ¡Ah, ya no es necesario! 

—Así es Wakamiya-san, aproveche que estaba aquí para hacerlo, pero puedes volver al final de las clases para cerrarlo. 

—Eso haré Hikawa-senpai —volvió a hacer una ligera reverencia—. Eh… Eres el tecladista de Roselia, ¿no es así? 

—Si… si… Shirokane Rinko… mucho gusto… —observé como Shirokane se retrajo tímidamente y estaba por intervenir si esto la incomodaba demasiado.

—¡Increíble! —Wakamiya se acercó con bastante emoción—. Vi su presentación y fue tan buena, el teclado fue mi parte favorita, y no lo digo porque yo también sea tecladista, pero fue tan ¡bushido!

—Yo… eh… gracias… 

—Shirokane-senpai, espero ver más de usted en el escenario.

—Yo… daré mi mejor esfuerzo…

Aún cuando Shirokane parecía seguir nerviosa, estaba afrontando la interacción con Wakamiya de una manera muy satisfactoria, eso me tranquilizó. Aparentemente estaba siguiendo mi consejo.

Escuchamos la campana del fin del receso y ya que las tres debíamos volver a nuestros salones de clase, nos despedimos. Wakamiya se dirigió al piso de los primeros años y nosotros lo hicimos al de los segundos. Shirokane caminaba con cierta alegría y cadencia que era bastante brillante, sobre todo cuando se volvió hacia mí antes de entrar en el salón y dando una reverencia habló:

—Muchas gracias por este día, Hikawa-san.

No esperaba algo como eso y por unos segundos no supe qué responder, aunque ella tampoco espero una respuesta. Entramos en el salón cada una yendo hacía su propio asiento.

-o-

Al día siguiente y después de ese, Shirokane venía a mi lugar al iniciar el receso del almuerzo con una caja de comida y subíamos a la azotea para pasar el rato. Al inicio tuve el impulso de rechazarla, apreciaba mi espacio a solas como para compartirlo con alguien más, pero de alguna forma no era intrusiva su presencia. Siendo Shirokane una persona callada, amable y dulce, que no se tomaba a pecho mis expresiones complicadas y difíciles, se acopló a mis modos de una manera inesperada.

Los primeros días fueron en su mayoría silenciosos, pero poco a poco, comenzó a soltarse más, a tal punto que incluso se ofreció a cuidar el invernadero de rosas conmigo. En ocasiones Wakamiya se unía a nosotras y ambas hablaban de música, más de una vez me vi hablando con ellas también en sus pequeñas conversaciones. Se hizo sencillo hablar con estas dos personas, aunque quizás no lo hubiera conseguido si Shirokane no estuviera aquí para mediar las cosas cuando me ponía difícil.

—Hikawa-senpai, Shirokane-senpai —una mañana Wakamiya vino a la hora del almuerzo llevando consigo a una chica compañera suya del club de ceremonias del té—, Kanon-chan ¿puede unirse a nosotras?

Abrí la boca para contestar con una negativa, pero Shirokane se adelantó. 

—Si Hikawa-san no tienen ningún inconveniente, es bienvenida a unirse —ofreció uno de los bancos de nuestro improvisado comedor.

Miré a Shirokane buscando una respuesta, ciertamente si fuera por mí, las despediría ambas, pero al ver los ojos de Shirokane iluminados por la luz blanca del sol, no pude negarme.

—Adelante Matsubara-san.

—Gracias Sayo-san —la forma alegre y despreocupada en cómo se dirigió a mí, me hizo arrepentirme de la decisión al instante, pero ya era tarde para retractarse, aun yo entendía que era demasiado grosero solicitarles que se fueran sólo por eso—, Rinko-san, espero que esto sea divertido.

La caja del almuerzo de Matsubara se unió a las nuestras en la mesa y la plática entre ellas tres se hizo animada. Shirokane estaba saliendo de su caparazón interactuando con más facilidad a pesar de que Matsubara acabara de llegar.

—Chisato-chan ha tenido que faltar hoy a la escuela porque tenía una filmación de su agencia y estando sola, Eve-chan me invitó a unirme con ustedes —habló casualmente mientras las dos chicas compartían sus almuerzos metiendo sus palillos en la caja del otro.

—Chisato-chan tiene una agenda más demandante que la nuestra —añadió Wakamiya—, no sólo con Pasupare, si no con los dramas en los que participa como actriz.

—¿Shirasagi-san actúa? —pregunto Shirokane mientras las otras dos chicas le ofrecían de su caja de almuerzo e intercambiaban bocados.

—Está en una pequeña novela donde su personaje empezó a tener popularidad y la agencia la convocó para un evento especial.

—Es impresionante como Shirasagi-san... puede llevar la banda... y su carrera como actriz…

—He escuchado de Hina que es una persona muy dedicada a su trabajo —hice el comentario y tres pares de ojos me miraron asombrados.

—¿Hikawa-senpai hablando de Hina-chan? —fue Wakamiya quien pareció divertirse con eso—. Le diré sobre eso a Hina-chan la próxima vez que la vea para ponerla feliz.

—No hay necesidad de eso, Wakamiya-san —traté de regresar mis palabras—. Sólo era un comentario, no traeré a Hina a la conversación otra vez, aunque es la única referencia que tengo sobre el grupo de idols donde participan.

—Quizás… —Shirokane intervino—, Shirasagi-san pueda acompañarnos otro día… 

—La traeré conmigo la próxima vez —Matsubara dijo e iba a protestar por eso, ya estábamos siendo muchos en este pequeño espacio.

—Hikawa-san, ¿quieres probar? —Shirokane me ofreció su caja de almuerzo y no pude evitar ver unos gajos de papas fritas sobresaliendo entre el resto de la comida—. Hice una receta nueva que vi de papas sazonadas, ¿quieres probarlas?

—¡Eh! —vacilé.

—¿Puedo probar, Shirokane-senpai? 

—¿Yo también, Rinko-san?

Al ver que las otras chicas tenían sus palillos en alto en espera de asaltar la caja del almuerzo, me adelante a ellas tomando una porción de las papas antes de que pudieran ganarlas. 

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y aunque fue algo molesto, el oír la risa de Shirokane alivió el sentimiento de enojo. Después de eso, Matsubara y Wakamiya ofrecieron sus cajas y las cuatro estuvimos comiendo de lo que cada una llevaba.

Cuando Shirasagi se unió al almuerzo con el resto de nosotras, un par de días después, las cosas estuvieron un poco tensas al inicio. La belleza física e intimidante de Shirasagi era algo a tener en cuenta. Era conocida como la princesa de Hanasakigawa y muchos la emparejaban con su natural contraparte en Haneoka, el principe del club de teatro, Seta Kaoru. Al menos eso es lo que había escuchado decir a Udagawa que estaba muy enterada de los chismes en su escuela junto con Imai.

Sin embargo, aquí parecía ser quien gobernaba entre Wakamiya y Matsubara, fue un poco chocante y no fue sencillo recuperar la armonía alcanzada en los últimos días. Era como si mi horrible carácter se hubiera duplicado con otro matiz. Me pregunté si acaso Shirasagi habría sufrido la enfermedad de las lágrimas de estrellas.

No es que estuviera prohibido hablar del tema, pero era un asunto delicado que no todos los que la padecimos o quienes la padecen quieran hablar de ello. Incluso entre Minato y yo no era algo sobre lo que habláramos normalmente, las terapias en el hospital eran de ayuda, pero no resolvían el problema.

—He escuchado que tuviste la enfermedad de las estrellas, ¿es verdad, Hikawa-san? 

Tal nivel de franqueza en medio de la conversación que estaban teniendo Shirokane y las otras dos chicas, apagó sus voces y sólo pude mirar a Shirasagi buscando el rechazo que vendría después de eso. Todavía me sentía insegura de hablar sobre eso frente a personas nuevas que podían juzgar de mala manera la razón de mi enfermedad pasada.

—Si hablas de ello, es porque debes haberla conocido de primera mano, ¿no es así, Shirasagi-san?

El silencio en la mesa se prolongó por algunos segundos más y percibí la incomodidad de Shirokane.

—Quizás —sonrió de una forma maliciosa y me preparé para el enfrentamiento—, Hina es muy habladora.

—Eso parece —mantuve la calma aunque sentí que mi mano estaba temblando y la baje ocultándola tras la mesa.

—Es un lindo lugar, me sorprende que lo hayas mantenido a flote, Hikawa-san, con todas esa rosas de brillantes y hermosos colores…

La ira se estaba acumulando y sentí el brote venir sin control ante la burla de Shirasagi, de no haber sido porque Shirokane sostuvo mi mano deteniendo el temblor, sin duda hubiera estallado sin medir las consecuencias. Respire profundo.

—No ha sido solamente mi trabajo, si bien lo inicie, no hubiera podido darle continuidad sin la valiosa ayuda del club de ceremonias del té, el comité de disciplina y los maestros que me permitieron conservar este sitio.

Shirasagi me miró y luego dirigió sus ojos a Shirokane a mi lado y su expresión pareció suavizarse.

—Kanon-chan, Eve-chan, ahora veo el gran trabajo que han hecho aquí junto a Hikawa-san —su anterior fachada se disolvió en una sonrisa más amable e incluso su postura se relajó—. Me gustaría ayudar también así como Rinko-chan que acaba de unirse.

—Puedes hacerlo si lo deseas —fue mi contestación y la conversación dio un cambio a Matsubara y Wakamiya hablando de algunas cosas que les gustaría hacer para anexar nuevas plantas.

Durante ese tiempo, Shirokane estuvo sosteniendo mi mano, pero finalmente la retiró para unirse a la plática. Sentí la pérdida de la calidez y fue algo extraño.

Shirasagi continuó observándome, pero no comento nada más.


End file.
